Talent Night In Anaheim
by Parody-lover
Summary: The Ducks all enter in a talent show, under Phil's persuasion, and the 50,000 dollar grand prize. But competition isn't the only thing they're have to worry about when a new villian shows up.
1. Chapter 1

First off, I'll like to assure people that me starting this story does not mean that I am abandoning the Three Duckateers, no, I just like to start on different stories at the same time. Hey, it helps! Anyways I'll try to update more, but I have to make time for school and clubs as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note (**VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ FIRST!!!)**

In this story, I added an OC, yes, an OC, something which I'm sure most of you do not like, especially if they are Mary-Sues "shudders." But don't worry; this OC is just a very minor character who is only there to make the story flow better. His name is Lance and he's Phil's cousin who happens to be working at the Pond as an intern. He's a multitasker extraordinaire and has lots of good, if not sometimes kooky, advice. Now on with the show!

Talent Night In Anaheim

Ch.1: Nosedive Has A Band?

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Lance Pomfeather entered the room, with Tanya at his heels, waving a poster in the air.

"What's that?" Wildwing, the captain asked curiously.

"This," he said, "is a poster for the upcoming Anaheim talent show, called Talent-Palooza."

"What a catchy name," remarked Mallory sarcastically.

"The name, a bit dorky, but Talent-Palooza is a celebration of talent in Anaheim that is very famous here. In fact, I'm in it. I'm singing with a friend of mine. Tanya has graciously volunteered to be our pianist." (A/N this technically isn't made up, in the Mighty Ducks comic, I Love You, You Hate Me, Tanya does play the piano. you can read the comic at  Just go to the comic section.)

"Well, that was nothing," Tanya said.

Nosedive quickly took the poster out of Lance's hands and looked at it, "Whoa, there's a fifty thousand dollar prize! Awesome! I am so entering my band in it!"

"You have a band?' asked Mallory skeptically.

"Sure, I mean, it's just Thrash, Mookie and I, and we only started a few days ago, but I think I have what it takes to be the lead guitar."

"Nosedive, the show is in, uh, two weeks, how are you going to, you know, be ready by then?"

"Piece of cake, I already bought my guitar and started practicing. Didn't you hear?"

"Oh so that's what that was, I thought there was an animal dying in the Pond," remarked Mallory.

"Oh yeah, I like to see you-" but Nosedive's sentence was cut off by Phil, who entered the room and looked at the poster.

"Bobbies, I just got a great idea for publicity, why don't each of you enter the show, I mean Tanya and Nosedive are going to be in it, and if one of you wins the money…" he trailed off, stuck in his little dream world now.

Wing shook him back down to Earth, "Okay, we'll join, but only if you promise that if we win, you'll donate the prize to charity."

"But…"

"No buts," Wing stated firmly.

"Oh, alright, but everyone of you has to be in the show one way or another!" He walked out of the room.

"So, is everyone ready to show their stuff?"

"I don't know Wing," Mallory started.

"Oh, you just don't want to do it because you don't have any talent," concluded Duke, oblivious to the fact that Mallory's face was red with fury, "I meanwhile, have the perfect talent, I'm going to do one of my daring escape acts."

"Good for you, I hope you won't take it too hard when my band runs you to the ground!' stated Nosedive smugly.

"Oh yeah, we just see 'bout that, kid!"

"Why don't we go to the Anaheim Theatre Centre to sign up right now?" suggested Wing, hoping to stop a fight that, if started, would end very badly.

"Alright then, come on guys!" yelled Lance enthusiastically, leading the way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It may be a bit boring in the beginning, but the action will come, don't worry. Please R/R and check for updates!


	2. In Strolls The MaestroAgent

Here it is the second chapter! Thanks to 'loha for reviewing and as you requested, I have enabled anonymous reviewing. BTW, there are more OCs in the story, but they're very minor, except for the new villain who will be appearing in this chapter. Also, sorry if you thought the last post looked strange, but posted it like that and I have no idea why!

------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.2: In Strolls the Maestro

The auditorium of the Anaheim Fine Arts Centre, abbreviated as AFAC was, to say the least, busy. Besides the fact that every performer was fighting for the use of the stage that time, but Buzz Blitzman was trying to capture his rabbit, which although he successfully managed to pull from his hat had squirmed out of his hands and was making a mad dash to freedom. Wing, meanwhile, was busy taking notes from the Talent-Palooza forewoman, Ms. Biffwood, having volunteered to be the MC. Wing has never seen a woman, duck or human, talk so fast and so much.

"And don't forget to announce the names correctly, I cannot stress that enough. Also, try to add a little humor in the intros; we don't want to bore our viewers to death now, do we? Where's my coffee?!" finally, she went into the auditorium and got the people's attention, "alright, as you already know, Talent-Palooza is a very big celebration in Anaheim, with many performers each year. So, to make sure you hooligans don't wreck this place fighting over practice time, I've made a list of the order of the acts going on the stage. You each will get to practice in that order, but keep in mind, the show will take place in the big stage on the other side of the centre. This is a big event, one that will be televised throughout Anaheim so practice, because if you screw up, I'll get the blame!" With that, she walked out leaving Wing to post the list, which was actually quite dangerous with all the people running to see the list. It went as followed:

Buzz Blitzman: magic act

Lance Pomfeather, Olivia Harrison, Tanya Vanderflock: song w/t music

Clara Prissy: Dance act

Duke L'Orange: Escape Act

Grin (Check Hardwing): Breaking cement blocks

Dive and the Rashers: Music act

Mallory McMallard: Singing

(A/N: I could go on with the list, but it'll be boring)

"Alright! We're fifth!" yelled out Nosedive in triumph, he then walked over to Wing nonchalantly, "say, big bro, seeing as how you're MC, could you put in a good word for me to the judges?"

"No," was the blunt answer he got.

"Oh come on! Fine, we'll win on our own I mean we Mal singing, she could easily deafen the rest of the competition out!"

"Why you…"

"As if," everyone turned around to see Clara Prissy, Anaheim resident snob walk in, "I'll have you know, I've been doing ballet since I was five!"

"Oh yeah, well we'll run you into the ground," that was from Mookie, who hated Clara (well, more then the rest I mean.)

"Guys! Isn't the sprit of the, uh, talent show supposed to be about sportsmanship?" asked Tanya, who finished checking the piano to see if it was turned.

"Of course not! I'm doing it for the money! If anyone needs me, I'll be in my dressing room," Clara turned away.

Surprisingly, Dive and the Rashers played pretty well, much to Clara's dismay, and in fact, at the end of the song almost everyone applauded.

"That was excellent! I have found my stars!" a man wearing a maroon suit comes down. Sporting a nifty green tie and a music note pin, he pushes his way through. He puts his brown hair in a small ponytail and has a small goatee. He gets up on the stage and, before saying anything cleans his round, purple eyeglasses.

"That's Rowan Wyatts, the number one music agent from Maestro Industries!" exclaimed Lance, "all the bands he ever had became major wonders!"

"Dude, does that mean…"

"If you're thinking that I want to manage you guys and help you win the talent show and become a famous band, you're right!" Rowan Wyatts stuck out his hand and shook Nosedive's hand vigorously, "come, let's talk about somewhere private. I'll like you to meet my assistants, Damien J, and Davidson J," he pointed to the two muscular men behind him. As he took the band away, Tanya started to get a worried look.

"Tanya, what's wrong?" asked Duke who had just finished putting away his props.

"There's something about that guy that, you know, makes me feel uneasy," she started, "I mean I may not know all the latest entertainment news, but doesn't, uh, most of the singers he manages ends up, er, getting killed in some horrible accident?"

"Hmm, you're right about that," started Mallory, who is the duck that would know the latest trends, "but it's probably just a coincident."

"Probably…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry folks, but I'm ending it here. So, the plot finally thickens, I wonder if Tanya's suspicions are right (looks around evilly) well you'll just have to tune in to find out. It may take awhile before I post the next chapter, one, because schoolwork is killing me right now, and two, I want to start on my other story.


	3. An Inflated Ego, An Evil Plan

Hello people! Sorry for the extremely long wait, but I had a lot of stuff to do in school with the exams and all that. Hopefully I'll get more chances to write, but for now, here's my next chapter. Also for those who don't know, someone had graciously put up some MD episodes on YouTube! Just search for MDTAS.

Ch. 3- A Inflated Ego and An Evil Plan

"I don't believe it," stated Mallory, the whole team, minus Nosedive, were resting in the Pond, Mallory, who had just picked up a magazine, stared at the cover. It had a big picture of Nosedive, and the caption: _Nosedive: Hottie, or Hunk,_ "there are seriously people who think Nosedive is hot? Must be a misprint!"

"It's not my problem I was born with these deviously handsome good looks!" Suddenly Nosedive can in, sporting a fur coat and wearing so much gold you could blind an entire state.

"Nosedive, where have you been? Hockey practice ended over an hour ago!" exclaimed Wildwing.

"Sorry, bro, guess the autograph signing took longer then I thought."

"Autograph signing?" asked Duke raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you won't believe how much merchandise we have, there's a Nosedive and the Rashers T-shirts, lunch boxes, games. Oh, and there's even a Thrash Pez dispenser!"

"Well now that you're here, maybe we can start another practice," started Wing.

"Oh, sorry, but, the Wyattster wants me and my band to meet him at the mall, something about sponsoring a new sports drink," stated Nosedive, not really feeling sorry at all.

"That is it Nosedive, we've been putting up with the paparazzi, the crazed fans and we've even let that time you brought your "posse" into the lab slide. But there is no way; I am going to put up with you constantly missing practice and your inflated ego!" Mallory shouted, "besides, don't you think it's a little odd that you guys have become such a success in only five days?"

"You're just jealous that I have a CD that's gone to double platinum while you can barely sing! I've heard you at practice; you sound like a wood chipper stuck in a blender!"

"My singing is none of your business! Besides, only a sophisticated person can truly appreciate my singing."

"Right, if by sophisticated you mean deaf!"

"Argh!" Mallory was about to claw Nosedive's eyes out until Wildwing split them up.

"Alright, you two enough is enough! Nosedive, I just want to tell you that maybe this fame is getting into your head too much."

"Yes, you must be careful, if one only loves to look at himself, then he cannot see the dangers around him," added Grin philosophically.

"Oh, I get it, you're all just jealous! Well, I've had enough of you guys, I'm outta here," and with that, Nosedive stormed off.

Wildwing started to go after him, until Duke stopped him, "Relax, just give him some time to cool off."

"Maybe you're right," said Wing, sitting down again, "Nosedive will be okay."

"Or maybe not," stated Tanya, "I mean, have you guys noticed that ever time a new song form Nosedive's, band plays the, uh, adolescents all run to buy a certain product of theirs."

"I think that's pretty normal when it comes to human teens, Tanya, especially the girls," reassured Lance, who was practicing his vocal chords and had just came in.

"Yeah, but I've been researching this Rowan Wyatt guy and every single one of his previous, um, "stars" ended their lives horribly."

"Yeah, that guy seems a little fishy," said Duke, "and believe me, I know fishy guys."

"Alright then Tanya, why don't you keep looking into this Rowan Wyatt, I'll have a talk with Dive when he gets home."

"_If_ he gets home," corrected Mallory.

Meanwhile, at Maestro Inc….

A small scrawny man, carrying a bunch of papers, was walking down the corridors. Despite his weak appearance, the man looked more like a rat than human. He knocked on a big wooden door with a gold plate that read: Rowan Wyatt, CEO.

"Come in," Wyatt said and the man with the burden of papers walked awkwardly into the lovingly decorated office.

"Ah, Snidely, you have this week's sales records?" Wyatt was standing beside an aquarium, feeding his tropical fish.

"Yes, sir," replied Snidely, in a hoarse voice, sales have gone up triple and we, I mean, you, are raking in the money!"

"And when am I not?" joked Rowan. Suddenly, his intercom beeped, and a man's voice was heard, "Sir, this is Doctor Brett here; we've finished on the headband you wanted."

Rowan smiled, "ah, yes, well, I'll be down in a moment, send Damien and Davidson down." He looked up to Snidely, "come, I'll show you the latest plot that I've cooked up." He walked over to a bust of Elvis Presley and lifted it, revealing a large red button, he pressed it and his bookcase opened up revealing a large elevator. Both men walked in.

As the elevator moved down, Rowan started talking, "as you know, my industry has been built on the bedrock of music. Of coarse, you also know that to make sure I name the trends and bestsellers, I've used a wonderful system called, subliminal messaging!" The doors opened, showing a large lab with men in white running around and the few unfortunate rebellious teen test subjects locked in glass containers.

"Now, with Nosedive and the Rashers, I've created an entirely new level of subliminal messaging!' He walked over to a table, with a neat looking headband with a Nosedive and the Rashers logo on it. Wyatt picked it up and smiled evilly, "I've managed to talk to the broadcasting company and persuaded them to broadcast Talent-Palooza worldwide! When the time comes for Nosedive's band to play every single fan of theirs will be wearing this _official_ headband. But when they start singing, everyone wearing this band and listening to them will, figuratively speaking, have their minds turned to goo that I will then mould into my own slaves! With them at my disposal I can rule the world! Soon, earth will just become a by-product of Maestro industries!"

"But sir, what if the band finds out?" asked the Snidely.

Rowan grinned, "We'll do what we always do with our clients that find out," he pressed a button and a TV screen appeared, playing an episode of _Behind the Music_, "drug abuse, plane crashes, the list goes on, my friend. I mean sure we lose a couple of clients but hey," he pointed to the screen, "that also means money-raking publicity!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, dun! Oh no, what's going to happen to those guys? Well I guess you have to turn in next time. I'll try to write more I promise! But for now, R/R please!


End file.
